


Cant help falling

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart





	Cant help falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



Strumming a soft melody as it danced unnoticed by the untrained eye, to those who can imagine everything, to those who can create with their hands and within themselves. 

 

Moving softly through the notes, without needing to look. Eyes closed and relax. I could see an imagine, it was of home. 

 

A little house somewhere there was trees, little tire swing, maybe a drawn hopscotch on the pavement. Doodled by little hands, in multiple colors, numbers not quite right.

 

A couple of snowmen on the front yard, staring at the sky, little carrot noses, little rock eyes, and tiny sticks for arms. 

 

Inside the house, it was a full party. Child probably no older than four, doodling on paper with either little crayons, dreaming and creating with wonder and fascination of the unseeable and unimaginable. 

 

There was my husband, gorgeous redhead, wearing something sweet and comforting. Those haunted but loving green eyes, his unforgettable smile that stretched so widely, it would've struck some poor love sick fool. He looked amazing for his age and probably still amazing underneath our bed sheet sleeping so peaceful without the outside world trying to bare down their soul to him. 

 

And seeing how my next husband, Kenny McCormick, so damn gorgeous that Icarus must've blessed him to be durable. He has a few grey hairs, holding Sol as he slowly moves them in a dance. Something short, sweet, and loving.

 

The way they looked, it almost made me wish for something, but I stopped. There was no need to wish for something like this. I don't deserve it.

 

Especially me. Kenny, yes he deserves the whole world, for the kindness and protection he did as Mysterion. He deserves this happy ending. Sol, he who is haunted by some cruse, he deserves a happy ending too. Hell he practically deserves so much more as well as Kenny. But me, never. 

 

Looking down, the little four year old gave their widest, missing tooth, grin as they gave me their drawing. It took everything not to hug the kid, but I know it isn't real.

 

The kid looked so much like Sol and yet has Kenny's bravery. But there wasn't an ounce of me, good the kid doesn't deserve my tainted blood. They don't need it.

 

Feeling a pair of eyes looking at me, I could see their eyes on me. Seeing their loving smiles to me, I knew if I stayed any longer I would cry. Hell, I would probably cry right there and then. 

 

Today has been hell. Utter fucking hell. Taxing on my soul, patience, and sanity. I knew they saw how shaky I was, because it didn't take long for them to walk over to me. I could feel how worried Sol was, giving my best smile, Kenny pulled me into a hug. It felt so much like my dad, my first dad. 

 

I didn't realized the tears ran down like an unstoppable waterfall with no clear sign of stopping. Even though I can't hear them psychically, I already know what they were saying. 

 

“It's been hell guys.”

 

I honestly couldn't stop myself, I couldn't help but babble, “I just miss home, you know?”

 

I could feel Kenny's knowledgement, him saying some kind of wisdom as he moved his arms gently. Sol, closing the distance between us as he gently pulled us in a hug. 

 

Feeling Sol, it was comforting. Like a mother, like my own mom. I couldn't help but genuinely smile as I cried. Pulling myself from them as the little confused four year old looked at us. 

 

I smiled, “Come here kiddo, tell me about your drawing?” As if something clicked within them, they tackled me into a hug as they chatted a mile per minute. Explaining the picture, but eventually they needed to head to bed. 

 

“Papí, can you sing the song you sang to daddy and dad wedding?” 

 

Chuckling softly, I followed the lyrics. “Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you,” Sing lowly and loving, they were snuggled in tightly as I put myself on their bed. 

  
  


“Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you,” seeing their little eyes watching me as I sang with surety. With no hesitation. 

 

“Like a river flow surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things aren't meant to be,” Gently moving my hand in their gorgeous hair, they smiled listening to the song as their little eyes droop softly. 

 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you,” as I held out a few notes, I could see their eyes were fully closed and their breathing gentle. Softly I left the kids bedroom as I sang the few last notes. When the door closed, I could see them slow dancing in the living room. 

 

All the crayons, loose papers, and markers put away until tomorrow’s use. I could hear them humming to the rest of the song, as Kenny gently dips Sol. Leaning on the wall as moved like they did at prom. All the soft movements, the soft gazes, and the soft kiss. 

 

“Like a river flow surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things aren't meant to be,” whispering the words, not wanting to ruin the moment as they held each other's gaze. Like starlight lovers, forbidden through time and death. 

 

Romeo and Juliet, two beautiful beings. 

 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you,” As they softly swing in each others arms, I knew I needed to come back in real life. 

 

Softly, the world began to fade, walking down to them, I kiss their hands. Giving a gentle bow, I looked back up to see them in their superhero uniforms when they were older. But the other thing was that when I turned around I saw myself. 

 

Battle worn and scarred, but still a loving husband. They of course noticed me for a quick second before traveling through me as they hugged and kiss their lovers.

 

“For I can't help falling in love with you,” as the final and last bit of the lyrics spilled from my lips, I could see and feel like I had a pair of eyes watching me. 

 

I could feel its taste on my lips as I saw a certain boyfriend eyes on me. Their gorgeous green eyes spoke louder. 

 

Putting the guitar down, I crossed the distance to them as I kissed their cheek. “Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you~,” I could hear them chuckle softly as I held their head on my hand while the other hold their hand as well.


End file.
